Let Me Remind You
by TroutyHawk
Summary: He wanted to kill the tension that was quickly thickening up the air between them, making it hard for him to even breathe. He inched closer to Puck, making him turn his head to look at Sam with his eyebrow raised and Sam muttered the first words that came to his head. "Let me remind you..."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

[History blows.]

* * *

"Oh my sweet LORD I am bored as FUCK." Puck thought to himself as he sat in English or...History? He wasn't a 100% sure which it was, but all that mattered was that at any time he felt that his brain was going to explode from lack of fun and spew brain parts all over his fellow classmates. That could happen, right? He tapped his pencil against his notebook, covered in non school related sketches and lyrics that further diluted any clue as to what class he could possibly be sitting in at the moment. He suddenly felt like Charlie Brown listening to the deep coos of "blahs blah blahs" at the front of the classroom, minus the obnoxious and totally uncool yellow t-shirt the dude wore. Not quite Puckzilla's style.

Puck suddenly snapped back into reality when the empty seat next to him was pulled back and quickly occupied by a very late, but smiley Sam Evans. Sam was one of Puck's best friends, one of his "bros". Sure, he was a huge dork and the huge mouth was somewhat distracting, but Puck enjoyed being around Sam. Honestly lately, he probably enjoyed it a little too much.

"Dude, my alarm didn't even go off. I swear I thought I had set it." Sam exclaimed in a breathy voice, worn out by his rushing to class. Sam looked to the front of the classroom as the teacher shushed him before continuing her lesson. Sam lowered his voice to a slight whisper and leaned in close to Puck's ear. "Last night was..." Puck looked at Sam in a panic and shushed him a second time.

"Please...don't." Puck mumbled in embarrassment, mortified that someone could hear. He instantly felt awful when Sam's smile faded into a disappointed frown followed by a small nod. Sam scooted away from Puck and buried his face in his History book. History...that's right.

The end of the class seemed to drag on forever, the energy in the room now switched from boring to very uncomfortable now that Sam's topic of choice, although short, was just enough to bring back memories from the night before that Puck had avoided to try and recall, a familiar sensation after most drunken nights he had spent at random parties over the years. What had happened? Puck racked his brain for any nugget of information or any clue to force his brain to remember the rest of what it so heavily was trying not to. All he knew was there was kissing...and touching...and...fucking, and it wasn't with a chick. It was with Sam. He wasn't gay...no. He couldn't be gay. The Puckasaurus LOVED tits. Vagina? Hell yeah. He could work his way around a sorority like he could a Chinese buffet and yet out of all the people at that party, most importantly, all the WOMEN at that party, he went home with a dude.

But...why was he getting turned on when he thought about it? It's...Sam. It's dorky Navi speaking, comic book reading, penis HAVING Sam. I mean Christ, he had big trouty guppy lips. Oh shit those lips...they felt so good when he...

Oh shit.

Puck grabbed his things immediately as the bell rang and he wasted no time darting out the door, leaving his friend behind in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

[Damn party.]

* * *

_"SAMMY!" Puck yelled across the crowd to his blonde friend who was dancing like he'd never really seen him dance before. Sam stopped his moves and turned to see Puck, waving and smiling by the couches. Sam began to wave his arms frantically to the mohawked boy, a dorky smile planted on his face as he attempted to do his best imitation of Flash Dance as the song blared throughout the room. Puck chuckled to himself and shook his head, biting his lip embarrassed for his friend. He had watched him all night take drink after drink, dancing like a maniac as he did most nights that he drank while he just sat back and enjoyed the show. It had started to bother Puck that he found himself watching his friend more than he had found himself staring at Quinn's ass or Rachel's small but mysterious chest. There had to be some kind of surprise waiting under that buttoned cardigan. Puck slammed down his cup, unable to take another swig of the strong liquid that resided inside. He was feeling a good buzz, probably a little drunk, he wasn't sure anymore._

_Puck looked up again as a loud "WOOOO!" was heard and looked upon his friend once again. He was stripper dancing up against the basement pole...and he liked what he saw. Yep, he was definitely drunk. He tried desperately to pull his eyes away from the scene, but the way Sam was moving his now unshirted body was seeming all kinds of right. His toned body was making Puck squirm around in his seat like a fish out of water. What was wrong with him? It's Sam. It's a dude. Did he really have to tell himself that he was not gay? It didn't seem like it should be such a strong battle and yet, he was finding it harder and harder to not adjust his pants. He looked up again, just as Sam decided to see how low he could go, popping his ass out right in front of Puck's face it seemed like._

_Puck gulped down the last of his drink and arose from the couch to make his way towards the stairs, ascending them after taking a final glance back at the crowd...and Sam. A few hours went by and Puck had knocked down a few more drinks, trying to wash away the taste of what just happened lingering in his mind. He was sprawled out on his bed, not caring how late the party ran or how loud people were. His mom was out God knows where doing God knows what and even if she was there, he doubted that she would even notice as strung out as she's been lately. His little sister stayed at a friend's house or their grandparent's house constantly, so she was never a worry as far as things like this. Puck closed his eyes, feeling a rush of exhaustion sweep over him as he calmly started drifting off to sleep in a drunken daze when his door shot open sending Puck up in a sitting position out of shock._

_"Dude…what the fuck are you doing?" Puck groaned in annoyance, looking at his tall friend standing in his doorway. It was Finn standing there, a lopsided grin across his face and cup in hand._

_"It's Sam. Can I drop him off in here? He can sleep on the floor or whatever, but he's passed out and he keeps getting in everyone's way downstairs." Puck watched as Finn leaned down beside him out of sight, then reappearing with Sam, placing him on the ground like a dead body then closing the door and out of sight again. Puck mumbled something to himself about Finn asking a question and not even waiting for the answer then glanced down in the floor to his sleeping friend, his plump guppy lips parted as he snoozed away. As Puck laid down and started to drift again, a twinge of guilt struck him as he began to feel awful for leaving Sam in the floor like that knowing how sore that would feel in the morning._

_"Ahh…freakin A." Puck got up quickly, planting his feet on the ground, straddling Sam's body with feet on either side of his legs, bending down to wrap his arms around the boy's chest, and lifting him up and onto the bed. Puck breathed fast, cursing to himself about how Sam was heavier than he looked. He cut off the lights then slowly crawled back into bed beside the now snoring Sam and shut his eyes._

_"Puck. Hey…Puck." Puck's eyes darted open as he heard his name whispered in his ear, a hand shaking his shoulder and then a wave of reality washing over him, making him feel a cold sensation at the pit of his stomach. He remembered that Sam was laying next to him…in his underwear, and probably wondering why he was in bed…next to a dude. Puck hesitated before rolling over to face him. He began to speak, starting off with why they were in the situation they were in when a finger touched his lips and he fell silent. His heart began to pound in his chest as he saw those sexy, I mean normal…full lips come at him almost in slow motion. He froze. He had seconds to decide to pull away, but instead he just laid there, like an idiot. The first sensation of their lips touching was like jumping into the ocean in the middle of winter. His body became cold, his lips twitching and quivering against the other boys lips like a 13 year old girl getting asked to a dance. He knew he should pull away, but he didn't. He didn't really want to and hey, what was the harm? They were both drunk and all the girls were gone or taken. Right?_

* * *

Puck's eyes shot open. It had been a week since he had talked to Sam. After their encounter, things had felt awkward and different. He couldn't remember all the details, and even if he could, he didn't know if he wanted to. Sam had tried to talk to him several times at school after his sudden departure from History on the day after the party, but he couldn't bring himself to have that conversation. The one that he knew would cause him to have to admit his part in what happened. He wanted Sam to know that he just saw him as a friend. As a brother. He had never even really thought about him in a sexual way before, well…not that much anyway. He looked up as he walked down the hallway, seeing Sam open his locker and put some books away. Puck let out a long deep sigh. He missed his best friend despite of what happened. He wasn't used to not talking to him for this long and honestly seeing him so down wasn't really making him feel much better either. He decided he would just ask him to hangout. Just as friends. Maybe play a few video games and watch an action flick. Maybe a romantic comedy? No. Action…blood…guts…guns. Yes. Guns


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

[Bro chillin'? Don't mind if I do!]

* * *

Sam looked up at himself in the mirror. He was still mildly confused. About what you may ask? Well just about everything was confusing to him at this point in time. Girls, school, twitter...boys? He's started to think about them WAY more than he should lately and most particularly about one in particular. He shook his head, his blonde locks moving from side to side as he tried to snap out of whatever daze he might've been in. Was he just going through a phase or did he actually really enjoy what happened between him and the school bad ass, Noah Puckerman a few nights ago.

Puck had acted weird the day after, his actions giving the impression of embarrassment and regret. But, when Puck approached him later with his bizarre invitation to a "bro chill sesh", Sam felt like maybe Puck was willing to forget anything ever even happened between them. Sam smirked and caught himself chuckling out loud as he revisited how Puck asked him to hang out. The way Puck pouted his lips to the side, his eyebrow cocked in it's usual sexy way as he coolly invited Sam to join in on some bro time. Wait, did he just say it was sexy?

"Holy shit." Sam blurted out in reaction to his thoughts, not realizing that his mom had just walked into his room.

"Sam, what did you just say?" Sam turned around quickly, leaning against his desk with a nervous grin painted on his all but innocent demeanor.

"I said...m-moldy zit. I have in fact, a zit and it seems a bit...moldy...ish." Sam's mom stares at him, her eyes almost burning a hole through his lying soul. A moldy zit? Sam mutters small curses under his breath, not as clever as he thought he was.

"Don't curse, Sam. It's very unattractive." Her lips purse into a disappointed expression, before softening to discuss what she had entered into his room for to begin with. "You look very nice. Do you have a date?" She asked, laundry basket in her hands as she began to pick up loose articles of clothing scattered around his room.

"I-well, no. Not exactly." Sam turned away, too embarrassed to really go on at this point. Why did he have to say it like that? Now he has to say he's going out with a girl or else he'll sound totally homo. Which he wasn't...or at least, he didn't think so?

Sam's mom turned to face him, smiling like all mother's do when they know what's really going on. "Who's the lucky lady?" Damn her. She and her laundry basket needed to go far far away to laundry land and pester a washing machine instead.

"Well, just a girl from school. Nothing serious, just gonna hang out as friends." Sam cleared his throat and looked towards the door, as if that would usher his mom to make her way towards it.

"Okay, okay, I get it, asking too many questions! Have a good time, honey. Be careful and be home by 10, okay?" She placed a kiss on her son's cheek, only to get it feverishly wiped off as she exited the room.

"God, what am I, eleven?" Sam ruffled his hand through his hair and checked himself out in the mirror one more time before grabbing his car keys to leave. Why did he just look at himself like it mattered how he dressed for Puck?

Sam didn't waste much time getting to Puck's house. Just like it had been at the party, Sam observed that no one was home, except for Puck. Great. He pulled in and cut off his car. He sat in his seat, staring at the door for what had to be at least a good five minutes before forcing himself to exit the vehicle and make his way towards the house. Why was he so nervous? He had been at Puck's house a million times to hang out before. Why did things have to be different now just because they had a few drinks and did some things that they normally would only do with girls. Sam rang the doorbell, his heart racing when he heard footsteps. He had no idea how this was going to go or what Puck was even thinking. All he knew was that this wasn't going to be just a normal "bro day". This was now something more. Well, he wanted it to be anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

[Game on.]

* * *

There they sat. Like they had hundreds of times before, sitting on Puck's bedroom floor playing video games and stuffing their faces with delicious yet extremely unhealthy snacks, but this time it was different. They were both extremely distracted and trying to hide it as they fought to keep their focus on their game, both not playing to their normal high potential. Sam felt Puck's eyes on him and he wondered if glancing his way would even be a good idea. Maybe he was just looking past him at the poster of pretty much almost entirely nude women on his wall. If that were the case, looking at Puck would only make it seem as if Sam was the one staring at the opposite boy.

Puck couldn't help himself and honestly didn't even notice he kept looking at Sam until he would notice a flicker in Sam's expression, almost as if he was going to turn to look back at him, but never did. He didn't fully understand or know why he felt the need to keep staring at his blonde headed friend. He had seen the guy a million times, but for some reason this time was different. His eyes would dart to Sam's lips every time he would bite at them or drag his tongue across them, moistening them to a shiny finish. Puck shuttered at the thoughts that were forming in his mind, ones that he needed out of there and fast. His eyes shot up to the poster just past Sam, the one that was covered in partially nude women that usually got him every time, but for some reason this was not distracting him from his current thoughts. He kept thinking about Sam and how he wanted to just reach over and throw his controller out of his hands and lunge at him. What had come over him? He didn't normally look at dudes in this way and he honestly wasn't drunk enough to excuse the actions from the previous weekend. He felt all of his feelings bubbling up inside him with so much pressure he felt like he would burst at any moment. He threw down his controller in frustration, making Sam jump from shock and Sam turned his head to glance over at Puck for the first time since they had sat down.

Sam studied Puck's movements, the look of desperation and frustration on his face and his hands quickly fisted together and rested on his brow. He began to lightly rock back and forth and Sam cleared his throat, a light sweat forming on his forehead, completely at a loss not knowing quite what to do. He sat down his controller and muttered an "uh..." before asking Puck what was wrong. Sam waited for a response feeling really awkward and foreign to his best friend. He knew Puck had been struggling since their one night stand a few days ago, because Puck was never known for being able to be subtle in any way. He had almost completely avoided Sam until asking him to hangout which honestly shocked him that it wasn't just to tell him they couldn't be friends anymore. But, maybe that was still coming and that's why Puck was so disoriented. Sam's heart sank as he thought about not being able to be friends with him anymore. They got along really well and despite the outer bad boy persona, Puck had actually been a really good friend to him. Better than any of his friends back home in Tennessee. After a few minutes had passed, Puck finally stirred, moving his hands away from his face and he turned to look at Sam, looking as if he was ready to cry at any second in anger. Sam scooted back a little, almost afraid that Puck was going to punch him or something, not quite certain what the expression Puck was making was even for.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" Sam's voice cracked out of his control, preparing himself to get up and leave. Puck's expression changed and he shook his head, feeling bad for making Sam feel so uncomfortable. Puck mumbled something not quite audible and Sam cocked his eyebrow unable to decipher what he just said. "What?"

"I want. To kiss you." Puck said louder, making sure that Sam heard every part of the ballsy statement. Neither one of the boys sitting on the floor could believe what was just said. Sam's heart was racing, his face started to get hot as he let Puck's statement really sink in and played it on repeat until he understood it completely.

"You want to kiss me?" Sam asked in response, just making sure that Puck wasn't playing around before he made a fool out of himself. Sam studied Puck's reaction, noticing that he seemed really embarrassed and ashamed, not a reaction that Sam was used to seeing from his cocky and confident friend. He noticed how attractive that Puck was to him. Something he never really lingered on before. His masculine and tough qualities were appealing to Sam, who was much more mild and well behaved. Sure, he had been a stripper, but not around people he really knew. On the inside, Sam was just as innocent as his boyishly good looks could describe. But, at his core...he had a burning for something wild, something new. Something that could fill his body with excitement that would keep sending him chills for days. Puck complimented him in all the right ways and made him feel more complete.

Puck looked at Sam, nervously shrugging at the question like it wasn't a huge deal even though inside he was kicking himself for letting it build up to the point of soberly acting on his emotions. "That's what I said, isn't it?" Puck had to make himself feel better with one of his token smart ass statements, except, it didn't make him feel better at all. He felt ill.

Sam could tell that Puck was feeling really uncomfortable. He had stopped even looking at Sam all together at this point and instead, found a spot on the ground to stare at intensely. "Do you keep thinking about what happened?" Sam finally managed to push out. A question that he honestly really wanted to know the answer to. Puck leaned back on his hands, looking off to the side like he was thinking hard about the right thing to say.

"I have thought about it some, yeah. But honestly, I can't really remember most of it." Puck pursed his lips in deep thought, thinking deeply about the question.

Sam looked away, thinking about the events of that night. As drunk as he was, he could remember every detail of what happened between them. He wondered if Puck's answer was true. Puck hadn't seemed as drunk as he had been or at least, he didn't think he had. Sam thought long and hard about what to say, or what to do. He wanted to kill the tension that was quickly thickening up the air between them, making it hard for him to even breathe. He inched closer to Puck, making him turn his head to look at Sam with his eyebrow raised and Sam muttered the first words that came to his head.

"Let me remind you..." Sam closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Puck's until he felt him relax and lean into kiss him fully, their lips fighting to lead, the only way that either of them were used to kissing. To Sam's surprise, Puck backed off, letting him take the lead and Sam took the opportunity to take Puck's bottom lip between his lips, sucking on it and nibbling a little, getting a little hum in reaction from him which caused Sam to shiver. He jumped a little when he felt Puck's fingers glide up through his hair, grabbing it and deepening the kiss. An uncontrolled smile formed on Sam's lips causing Puck to do the same, both of them feeling relief and happiness creep over them like a breath of fresh air. Neither one of them felt the need for words, but only to continue exploring eachother's lips and tongues, letting out soft moans of approval every few seconds. Puck moved a hand down Sam's chest, feeling the thin cotton beneath his fingers. He grabbed at it and gripped it tightly, pulling Sam closer to him by his t-shirt, getting a moan from Sam in response.

Sam was not used to be handled this way. With authority and force. It made his heart beat faster than it already had been, something that Sam didn't think was even achievable. He started to breath harder, not able to be calm anymore at this point. Sam let out an "Ummph!" as Puck took charge and pushed Sam onto his back with his hands on his chest. The hard floor felt uncomfortable as he made contact with it so abruptly, but he didn't care, this was hot. Puck latched onto Sam's exposed neck, sucking on the side of it and tasting his warm skin, feeling his pulse beat rapidly against his lips. Sam parted his lips, panting and almost gasping for air at the sudden contact of Puck's lips to his weak spot. He arched his back, tilting his chin up and closing his eyes trying to control all of the feelings that were pulsing through his body right now. It was getting harder to breathe as the pleasure building up inside of him became almost too much to handle. He reached and grasped Puck's shoulders, pushing and finally prying him off of his neck.

Puck stared down at his prey, licking his lips and trying to fight him wanting to go back for more. He looked at Sam confused at his sudden reactions to stop him and asked him what was wrong. Sam started to smile, a hint of blushing forming on his cheeks before he spoke.

"Take off my clothes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

[The past brought to the present]

* * *

On a Friday night in the middle of Noah Puckerman's bedroom at approximately 9:07 p.m., both boys stood in front of eachother completely naked. This is a situation that neither male had ever pictured themselves being in or even liking for that matter, but somehow, here they were face to face...parts to parts, observing and enjoying the features of the opposite body. Sam smiled as he noticed Puck's already growing member as he studied Sam's physique.

Puck was confused. He had always thought that he only liked chicks, but here he was, mouth wide open, gawking at the gorgeous specimen in front of him. He felt another unfamiliar feeling, too. One that was confusing him to his core. Sure, he wanted to plow this dude, but at the same time he wanted something more. He walked closer to Sam, causing Sam to tense up with nerves and bite his lip cautiously. He winced when he saw Puck raise his arm, almost as if he was awaiting a punch in the face for letting it get this far. He closed his eyes then felt a hand on his cheek. What was happening? He open his eyes slowly to see that it was in fact, Puck not punching him, but rubbing his cheek?

"I...Puck, what are you doing?" Sam noted that Puck's face went from caring to embarrassment. Puck being the usual bad ass as he is, realized what he was doing and desperately searched his brain for a solution. He grabbed Sam's arms in a tight grip and backed him up against the wall, holding him on it making sure he couldn't get away. This was exciting Sam, making his cock twitch with interest. He looked into Puck's eyes, his breathing unsteady and his heart racing a million miles an hour or at least, it felt like it. Puck leaned in against Sam's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down on it before whispering "Shut up.". Sam could fall to the ground like a dead body at that moment if it weren't for Puck holding him up. Nobody had ever made him feel this weak and vulnerable before, but for whatever reason, he liked it.

Puck wanted to be gentle with Sam, but he wasn't fully sure why. He started to wonder if what he thought a crush was with girls, wasn't really a crush at all. What if this was what liking somebody felt like? He could tell that Sam was liking the forceful approach and honestly, he didn't want Sam to think he wanted otherwise anyway. Despite his feelings, he still had a reputation to live up to, gay or straight. Puckzilla was no softie. Puck leaned into Sam's neck, biting on it while he drug his fingernails down his side, making Sam arch his back and gasp. He brought his hand all the way down Sam's pelvic area until his hand firmly wrapped around Sam's now fully erect penis and took the opportunity to glance at Sam's expression. His lips were open, his breathing was rough and and sporadic. He could tell he was driving him crazy and that made him want the blonde boy even more. He stopped feeling of Sam and made him turn around, his hands against the wall. Sam exhaled heavily, knowing what was about to happen next.

Puck ran his hands down Sam's toned back, feeling every detail and kissing his skin across his shoulder blades. Sam now relaxed, looked over his shoulder at Puck. He looked so into what he was doing, like he was enjoying being so sweet in contrast with the way he was before. Sam decided just to take everything in, to let Puck do with him what he wanted to, no questions asked. He had never really been this spontaneous before, heck he had never even has sex.

After the next few minutes passed, Sam didn't even care if he ever had sex with a woman. The way that Puck had eased into it, stretching him out and making it comfortable and pleasurable, Sam was sure he almost busted a vocal chord as loud as he had moaned and screamed. But, what surprised Sam the most was that the best part was when he fell asleep, cuddled up in Puck's arms. But, that was 5 years ago.

Sam sat in a chair, directly across from the hospital bed, not being able to pry his eyes away from everything that was happening almost in slow motion in front of his eyes. He was trying to soak up what the doctor had just told him. He felt numb, not being able to process the reality of the situation. Puck laid unmoving in the bed, tubes coming out from different places on his body, his head busted up along with almost every other part of him. He had been riding his motorcycle on his way to see Sam on his lunch break, running late he sped more than he normally would. He went to pass a truck and the truck slammed into him, not seeing him as it switched lanes, knocking Puck and his bike off the side of the road and into a ditch.

Sam felt hot tears form in the lining of his eyes, forming into full drops and flowing down his cheeks in steady streams. It's the first time he had cried since he got the phone call, he had been fighting it for a few days. He watched Puck as his chest moved weakly up and down, thankfully still alive and breathing. The only problem was that he hadn't woken up yet and no one really knew if he even would. The doctor had told him that Puck probably would suffer some major memory loss, a statement in which Sam wanted to dismiss, to pretend that that situation wasn't going to be true. But in his mind he started to prepare. He had been sitting there for several hours, reminiscing on the beginning of their relationship, reciting in his head the different stories that he would tell Puck when he woke up, hoping to spark any kind of memory of Sam. He wanted him to remember all of the times they had shared together for the past few years. He was going to remind him.


End file.
